This specification relates to identifying, inventorying and managing items.
People may own or store several possessions, including electronics, furniture, housewares, durable goods, non-durable goods, antiques/collectibles, art, and various other products. The products may fill one or more rooms in a home or may be stored in a garage, a shed, a container or a storage facility. People may take photos or video of their possessions in order to make a record of what they own (or rent).